Universe Survival Saga
The Universe Survival Saga is the fifth major Dragon Ball Super saga. The Tournament of Power planned by Zen-Oh begins, with multiple universes partaking - with each universe having a team of 10 fighters who battle alongside each other. The arc will feature continuous debuts of elites from each universe. However, this also proves to be the beginning of universal destruction.Universal Survival arc reveal If a team were to lose, then the universe they come from will be destroyed immediately.Universal Survival arc first trailer Plot The two Zen-Oh are playing a planet-destroying game at Zen-Oh's Palace, and they exclaim they are at exactly 101 wins and 101 losses, and that they should do something else. Goku is selling his freshly-cropped vegetables to a trader, who exclaims that they are very popular. Goku is excited about earning money, so Chi-Chi will stop nagging him about working and he can focus on training. While driving away in a Capsule Corporation truck, Goku stumbles upon a person who's truck is stuck in the road. Goku pulls it out for him, but feels a Gun pointed on his back; he was tricked by a band of robbers. They order Goku to give them his truck, but when Goku refuses, they shoot at him, but Goku maneuvers behind them; they were shooting at Goku's Afterimage. Goku knocks one of the robbers out with a kick, and after catching the other two robbers' bullets, knocks them out. One of the robbers fire his last bullet at Goku, which scratches his arm, he then retaliates by flicking the robber from the left, sending him flying into a rock, knocking him out as well. Goku laughs and says he's getting rusty, since the same thing happened to Krillin not long ago. Goku calls Krillin and asks him to train, but Krillin is busy fighting robbers himself. Goku then decides to call Whis for some training, and Whis agrees for a present. Goku decides to give them bean daifuku, as they already ate regular daifuku, and tells Whis to meet him at Bulma's place in an hour. Goku rushes home and puts on his Dogi, and Goten asks if he's going to go training and wants to go, but Chi-Chi forbids it. She tells Goten to train his head, not his body, as they are no more villains around so he has no reason to fight. While Chi-Chi is rambling on about studying, Goku and Goten sneak off. Goku and Goten pick up some bean daifuku for Whis, and then head to Capsule Corp, where they meet Bulma. Bulma tells them she got a call from Chi-Chi, who told her to not let Goten leave with Goku. Bulma reveals her large belly, and Goku says she must be eating too much, but Bulma reminds him that she's pregnant. Goten congratulates Trunks on his new sibling, and asks which he would prefer between a brother and sister since Bulma wants to keep it a surprise. Trunks exclaims that either would be fine. Goku decides to give his bean daifuku to Bulma, but Goten reminds him that it's for Whis and his training. Trunks wants Goten to train with him instead, as he can't go far due to to the baby, and he is bored of fighting Pilaf and Shu. Goten agrees and the two spar. Goku finds Vegeta, and asks him to go training with him, but Vegeta declines because Bulma is giving birth soon. Goku points out he was dead when Goten was born so he didn't have a choice concerning being there. Whis arrives, and prepares to take the two Saiyans to Beerus' planet, but Vegeta says he can't go because of his child, and Whis excitedly asks if Vegeta is giving birth. Vegeta says that Bulma is, and he should be there for her. Whis and Goku then head off, and they meet Beerus at his planet. They eat the bean daifuku, and Goku and Whis start training. Whis fires a Ki Blast at Goku, who becomes a Super Saiyan and deflects it. Beerus points out that Goku is rusty, and Goku hasn't fought anyone strong in a while, then asks about Zen-Oh's Universal Martial Arts Tournament. Beerus tells him to forget about that idea and not get too involved with Zen-Oh, and Whis agrees, saying they don't know what could happen. Goku reveals the button Zen-Oh gave him as two sides: one button makes Zen-Oh come to him and the other makes him go to Zen-Oh. Beerus puts his hand in front of Goku's face (like his Destruction attack) and says that he may have been too lenient, and Goku's naive nature would get them in trouble. Goku throws the button in the air to make Beerus look, but Goku faked it and pressed the button, teleporting him to Zen-Oh's palace. Goku is greeted by the Grand Priest, who takes him to see Zen-Oh. Goku asks Zen-Oh about the tournament, and Zen-Oh says he forgot. Future Zen-Oh asks what a tournament is, and Zen-Oh, having witnessed the Universe 6 vs. 7 Tournament, says it's really fun, and they both want to see it. Grand Priest says once they figure out the tournament details, he will contact the Supreme Kais of each universe. Goku agrees and heads back, only immediately pushed by Beerus for ignoring his warnings. Goku asks Whis to take him to the Sacred World of the Kais, and the three head there and meet Supreme Kai, Kibito, and Elder Kai, who ask them if there's another crisis going on. Grand Priest soon appears and announces the details for the tournament: on a specified date and time, 10 warriors from each universe will fight in the Tournament of Power. Anime and Manga differences Characters Other/Unknown *Zen-Oh *Future Zen-Oh *Grand Priest *Zen-Oh's attendants *Unnamed female fighter (Tournament of Power) *Unnamed fighter (Tournament of Power) *Innocent Buu-like Female Fighter *Shadowy Hooded Figure Releases Battles Featured *Goku vs. Burglars *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Whis *Majin Buu vs. Basil *Goku vs. Bergamo *Gohan vs. Lavenda Manga Chapters Episode List Video Games Trivia Gallery References Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Super sagas